We're A Family
by baileybeagle
Summary: For those who have read the story 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' here is the SEQUEL that you have been waiting for. This story picks up in January 2012...a few months after what happened in Disneyland. I think there may be some M rated material later in the story...though I'm not sure yet.
1. January 8th

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WE'RE A FAMILY...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' This story picks up a few months later in January...**

**CHAPTER 1: JANUARY 8th...**

**A FEW MONTHS EARLIER...**

The night Kensi and Marty got back from their date at Disneyland, Marty told Kensi she could hold onto the ring while she thought about her answer.

Kensi stuck the ring in the pocket of her jacket, before they walked into the house to find Meg asleep on the couch beside Callen.

Nell sitting on another couch beside Eric as both her and Eric as they played Mario Carts...

When Kensi asked why Meg was not in her bed, Callen explained them about Meg waking up 15 minutes after her and Marty left, wanting to know where her parents were.

Then insisted on staying up until Marty and Kensi got back, but in the end falling asleep just ten minutes before they walked in the door,

It was just five minutes after Kensi and Marty got back to the house that Sam and Michelle returned from their date.

Marty had then picked up Meg and Kensi followed so they could put her back to bed, the little... (BIG)...girl never woke up.

**JANUARY 8, 2012...**

**KENSI & MARTY'S BEDROOM...**

Kensi was lying on her side looking at the wall as Marty held her from behind; her thoughts were on when Marty had asked to marry him.

Actually she had only gotten a few hours' sleep during the night; because she couldn't stop thinking about what he had asked her.

That had been in August and she knew he was waiting patiently, but at the same time she could see that he was starting to get a little impatient.

Kensi wanted to marry Marty, but just the thought of being married...it scared the hell out of her. She had a feeling if she didn't answer him...he would get tired of waiting and leave her.

That was the last thing she wanted, then Kensi realized they were already pretty much married and raising their daughter.

Kensi then decided her answer to Marty's question...

"Hey, you okay?" Marty whispered in her ear, before kissing the side of her neck and Kensi rolled over so that they were face to face. "I was just thinking..." Kensi replied.

Marty looked at her having a feeling he knew what she had been thinking about, but at the same time needing to hear her tell him.

"Thinking about what?" He inquired and when Kensi bit her lip, he could tell she was afraid.

"What you asked me on our date in Disneyland that last night..."

Kensi took a deep breath and then continued.

"...You asked me to marry you and I'm done thinking about my answer, Marty." Kensi said looking into his eyes.

"What...what is your answer?" Marty asked afraid the answer was no. "Yes, I will marry you, Marty Deeks." Kensi whispered and leaned over to kiss him.

Marty was shocked and it took him a moment before he kissed her back.

"Yes, y-you really want to marry me?" Marty asked when they had pulled apart unsure if he had heard her right. "Yes, Marty, can we keep this between us for now?" Kensi asked uncertainly and Marty nodded.

"Why did you answer today?" Marty questioned and Kensi looked at him. "Because I couldn't sleep last night, so I ended up spending the night thinking." Kensi told him.

"You should have woken me when you if you couldn't sleep, we could have talked or...something." Marty said suggestively and Kensi looked at him. "One of us needs to be a little awake to keep up with Meg." Kensi pointed out.

"So how are we going to celebrate my birthday today, Princess?" Marty asked with a smile. "I know how you want to start the day, but Meg is going to be up soon." Kensi said with a sigh.

"Oh and how do I want to start the day?" Marty asked with a grin. "Like you don't know what I'm thinking. Let me go see if Meg is awake if not...maybe we can continue when I get back." Kensi said and tried to get out of bed, but Marty would not let her go.

"Don't go...stay." Marty said and kissed her neck again. "Mar-Marty, I need to go see if Meg is up, because if she is up...I don't want her to come in here and see us or find a way to get into trouble." Kensi pointed out and Marty reluctantly let her go.

Kensi slipped out of bed with one of Marty's shirts on, she pulled on a pair of pajama pants and went to check on Meg.

**MEG'S ROOM...**

When Kensi checked on Meg, she was just starting to wake up.

"Morning, Meg." Kensi said making her way into Meg's room.

Meg didn't answer as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Kens, I thought...hey, Megling, how did you sleep last night?" Marty asked stepping into Meg's room.

"Bad dweam," Meg told him. "Do you remember what was it about, Princess?" Marty asked kneeling beside Meg, but she shook her head no.

"Do you want to go with daddy to take Monty for a walk?" Kensi asked and Meg looked at her. "Yous not come?" Meg asked. "No, I have something I need to do here at home, but I'll be here when you and daddy get back, okay?" Kensi asked and Meg nodded.

"Kens, what do..." Marty began and Kensi looked at him. "Just something...I'll tell you when you get back." Kensi said and now Marty was really curious.

"Are you okay?" Marty asked with concern. "I'm fine...good. I'm good, there's just something I want to check on before I tell you." Kensi replied.

"Okay, I'll go get ready...you will tell me though, right?" Marty asked. "Yeah, when you get back...I promise." Kensi replied.

So Marty left Meg's room to go get ready, all the time wondering what was wrong with Kensi...

"Okay, let's get you dressed." Kensi said.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

**THE BATHROOM...**

Kensi had waited until after Marty left with Meg before she slipped into the bathroom...now she stood in front of the sink looking down at the home pregnancy test.

She had been late, but wanted to be sure before she said anything to Marty. As she looked at the test she didn't know what to feel.

She was disappointed and a little relieved at the same time.

Disappointment, because of the results were negative...though she knew they were not yet ready for another child.

"Kens, we're back..."

Marty called ash she heard the front door open and close.

"...Kensi?" Marty called again and this time Kensi finally felt her feet moving.

She took a little toilet paper and wrapped it around part of the test, then headed for the living room.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

"Hey..." Kensi said walking into the living room. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Marty asked and reached up to wipe a few tears away...that had unknowingly slipped down her face.

All Kensi could do was hold the test out for him to see. Marty looked at the test and back at her.

"Meg, how about you go play in your room and I'll let you know when breakfast is ready?" Marty suggested and Meg ran to her room, with Monty right behind her.

Then Marty turned his attention back to Kensi.

"It's negative...I'm not pregnant." Kensi said seeing the question in his eyes. "But you were hoping you were?" Marty asked and Kensi looked at him.

"I don't know...I guess a part of me wanted to be." Kensi told him. "Is this something you want? To have another child," Marty inquired stepping closer to her. "I do, but at the same time I don't think we're ready for another child right now." Kensi told him.

"I'm here to stay no matter what and I guess we'll both know when we're ready." Marty told her and Kensi nodded.

"Yeah, so are you going to make breakfast or make your family starve?" Kensi teased with as she started to smile. "You're always hungry and you know I won't let you or Meg starve." Marty replied as he returned her smile.


	2. Blye, K Part 1

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WE'RE A FAMILY...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' This story picks up a few months later in January...**

**CHAPTER 2: BLYE, K...**

**PART 1...**

**FEBUARY 21, 2012...**

**THE BOATSHED...**

"So you've never been dumped?" Kensi asked as her and Marty entered the main room of the Boat shed. "What part of "never" dong you understand?" Marty asked.

"I don't believe you." Kensi replied. "Well, that's understandable considering the way your track was before we got together. But honestly, look at me, huh?" Marty asked.

"Oh." Was Kensi's only response.

"I mean, how could you break up with this, you know? I'm super fun; I'm 365 days of heaven...which you know from experience." Marty told her. "Heaven, You think pretty highly of yourself, don't you? I was thinking South and much, much, much hotter." Kensi teased.

"So, like, Mexico? If that's where it is...then you're there with me. We are living together and have a daughter, remember?" Marty shot back. "Let me guess, you're the senses the break up, initiates preemptive strike" guy," Kensi said looking at him.

"Yeah, well, it's much better to be the breaker than the breakee, I think." Marty replied.

"You're just broken, Marty." Kensi shot back. "Yeah, no argument there, Uh, what are we, what are we doing here? Where are the guys?" Marty asked looking around the Boatshed.

"I don't actually know. I just got a page from OPs to meet here." Kensi told him.

"What, are they hiding? Are you guys hiding, huh? You throwing me a surprise party," Marty called as he began to walk around. "You do know it's not your birthday, right?" Kensi inquired from where she was still standing.

"Which is why it would be surprising." Marty said.

"Agent Blye, could you come in here, please?" Came Granger's voice over the intercom.

"You invited, Granger?" Marty asked looking over at her. "Yeah," Kensi said sarcastically giving him a weird look. "This is the worst surprise birthday party ever." Marty said as he followed her to the interrogation room.

**THE INTERROGATION ROOM...**

"You may go..."

Granger said with a nod to Marty.

"...And you can have a seat." He finished looking at Kensi.

Kensi glanced at Marty and Marty looked back at her.

"You good," Marty asked. "Yeah," Kensi told him. "All right," Marty said and then left the interrogation room.

Kensi started to grab a chair to sit down, but was stopped by what Granger said.

"Other side, Agent Blye," Granger told her. "Suspects usually sit on the other side." Kensi pointed out.

"Yeah, they do. Sit down." Granger told her.

Kensi was confused, but sat down in the suspect seat.

**MAIN PART OF THE BOATSHED...**

Marty watched on the screen as Granger sat down opposite of Kensi, confused why Kensi would be sitting where they usually had suspects sit.

**NCIS OFFICE...**

"Okay, Granger is acting like he's about to go medieval on Kensi in the Boatshed." Marty said walking into the office.

"He say what it's about?" Callen asked. "Any other names come up?" Sam questioned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I called you guys for answers. Where is Hetty?" Marty asked.

"Here, Mr. Deeks. All of you upstairs, now," Hetty called already upstairs.

**OPS CENTER...**

"What's Granger up to now?" Sam asked as they followed Hetty into the OPs center.

"Like you, I can't speculate what the Assistant Director is up to. Maybe this will shed some light on the situation. Nell..."

Hetty said and Nell put an ID on screen.

"Retired Master Sergeant David Blake boarded a military flight from Hawaii and landed at LAX at approximately 1 a.m. this morning. He was killed four hours ago in a car accident. His rental car crashed through an on-ramp barrier off the 105 freeway." Nell explained.

"So what's the connection to Kensi?" Sam asked.

"In 1997 Blake was part of a sniper-training unit. He was the spotter for a sniper by the name of Donald Blye." Nell replied. "That's Kensi father." Eric said looking at the screen.

"Yes, Mr. Beale, access the secure server. Open a file, Ghost Redux." Hetty told him.

"So Kensi comes from a long line of Snipers, Who else can say that?" Marty asked.

"Still doesn't explain what Granger is up to." Callen commented. "I'm afraid it does. The last person to be in touch with Sergeant Blake before he died was Kensi." Hetty replied.

Sam and Callen looked at each other, as Marty looked at the computer screen.

**THE BOATSHED...**

**INTERROGATION ROOM...**

**KENSI & GRANGER...**

Kensi's badge and gun lay on the table in front of Granger as Kensi slumped back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest.

"Explain your order of business while in Hawaii." Granger said and Kensi looked at him.

"You have asked me that three times. Repetive questioning tactic to trip up a suspect...amateur at best..."

Kensi said and Granger smiled slightly.

"...Again, my father belonged to a sniper training unit at Camp Lejeune. David Blake was his spotter and good friend. I went to see him because I wanted answers about my father's death." Kensi told him again.

"Answers," Granger questioned.

"Yes, answers. Police said my father died in a car accident. Drunk driving, my dad's brother died because of a drunk driver. There is no way he would have gotten behind the wheel if intoxicated. Investigation was swept under the rug. My dad's unit was disbanded, and everybody walked away like nothing was wrong. I was left with nothing." Kensi said biting her lip for a moment.

"Okay, go on." Granger told her.

"After I went to Hawaii...I tracked Blake down, but he claimed he didn't know anything. That's it." Kensi replied.

"Sergeant Blake died in a car accident this morning in Los Angeles..."

Granger explained and Kensi was astonished.

"...Now, if his death turns out to be more than a tragic misfortune, we're going to have a real problem." Granger stated.

"Why's that?" Kensi inquired. "Because you'll be the prime suspect in his murder," Granger replied.

**OPS CENTER...**

"Donald Blye, dead, car accident, Patrick Phearson, dead, car accident, Peter Clairmont, died in 2006 working for a private contractor in Afghanistan. Any guess how?" Eric asked.

"Survey say's "car accident"," Marty guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding, Jason Klemp, Ray Duvont, also dead, also car accidents," Eric explained.

"So either these guys are the world's worst drivers or..." Marty began.

"Someone's taking them out." Callen finished. "Three died within the past two months." Sam spoke up.

"Only one alive is Jay Fisher." Eric pointed out. "Jay Fisher is missing. No known address or number." Nell said looking around at the computer and then back at the team.

"Maybe he's the one who's behind all this." Callen suggested. "Maybe he's dead like all the rest but just hasn't been discovered yet." Sam suggested.

"Why now, after all these years," Nell inquired. "Uh, a guy, the last person to contact Duvont and Klemp before they died...was Kensi." Eric told them.

"Just like Blake." Marty said and Callen gave a sigh.

"Granger thinks Kensi's involved..." Callen began. "Give us everything you have on the sniper-training unit, starting with Kensi's father..." Sam told Nell and Eric.

Eric and Nell nodded before getting to work.

"...It's all circumstantial." Sam said.

"All right, Donald Blye's unit was scheduled to participate in an all-night training maneuver, but Blye was incinerated when his car went off the road." Eric explained.

"Military police could only I.D. Don Blye's corpse using dental records..."

Granger said and no one had known until that point Granger was in OPs.

"...The official finding was Don Blye was killed in a drunk driving accident. Kensi refused to accept it." Granger explained setting down a file.

"What are you trying to prove, Granger?" Sam asked. "The sniper training unit was a cover story. The unit was actually a black-ops team used for special missions." Granger said.

"So w-what's happening here? Is my partner under arrest?" Marty asked afraid, because he knew there was no way he would be able to explain this to Meg.

"Agent Blye isn't under arrest, but she is a suspect. It appears your partner only joined NCIS to track down those she believes responsible for her father's death." Granger replied, but Marty wasn't buying it.

He knew Kensi would not become a killer...she would think of Meg.

"The men in her father's unit," Sam said. "You're accusing Kensi of murder?" Callen asked unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I'm saying, check the facts. There's mounting evidence that ties Kensi to the deaths." Granger responded.

"Kensi is a first-rate agent with an impeccable record. I don't buy it." Sam said getting irritated. "Well, other's do." Granger replied. "Including you?" Sam asked.

"Facts are facts, Agent Hanna." Granger said. "You're not buying this, are you, Hetty?" Marty asked.

"No, I'm not, Mr. Deeks, but we will certainly review the facts." Hetty said glancing at Granger and taking the file in her hands. "It's all right there, hard to disprove...but I'm sure you'll try." Granger said with a nod and started to leave, but Callen blocked his way.

"You've been conducting a secret investigation the entire time you've been here." Callen accused.

"What's your point?" Granger asked.

"Assistant Director, a word in my office, if you would." Hetty requested walking between Granger and Callen. "Of course," Granger said and followed her out of OPs.

At the door Hetty stopped and faced the team, Granger stopped beside her.

"Gentlemen, there's work to be done." Hetty told them and then left with Granger.

"Let's start with Blake's car..."

Callen said with a sigh to Sam and Marty.

"Keep us posted." Sam told Eric and Nell.

"Got it," Eric said. "Yeah," Nell said at the same time as they both started to type.

**THE BOATSHED...**

**INTERROGATION ROOM...**

**KENSI...**

Kensi was pissed off that Granger would suggest such a thing. She just wanted answers about her father's death, why would anyone think she would want her father's old sniper team dead?

She was not a killer and would not do anything that would take her away from Meg.

All she wanted was closure on the past, because as she had told Granger there was no way her father had been drinking and driving.

Kensi knew she had been in this interrogation room for a long time and it was not helping her bad mood.

Kensi didn't want to think about what would happen if she was charged with murder...because her thoughts turned to Meg.

How would she and Marty explain to their three-year-old daughter that she had been framed for murder?

Kensi was sitting in the chair with her back to the door, when it opened.

"When did you last contact Sergeant Blake?" Granger asked and just hearing Granger's voice irritated her even more.

Kensi got up from the chair as she spoke and turned to face Granger.

"You know what? Can we just stop this stupid dance routine and get to it?" Kensi asked.

**OPS CENTER...**

In the OPs center Hetty and Marty watched Granger interrogating Kensi once again through the video feed to the Boatshed.

_ON VIDEO..._

_IN THE BOATSHED..._

_"YES, I went to see Blake to talk about my father, but get it straight. My dad was an honorable man, and the last thing I would do is dishonor his memory by becoming a killer. Not only that but I have a daughter to think about." Kensi told Granger. _

**BOATSHED...**

"You're father wasn't the all-American hero you think he was..." Granger said putting a file on the table that read:

*Special Investigation - Blye, D.*

"...You wanted answers." Granger told her.

**OPS CENTER...**

"What's in the file?" Marty asked glancing at Hetty, before looking back to the big screen. "I wish I knew, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said as she stared at the big screen.

"I mean, there's got to be something we can do here." Marty said wanting to prove it wasn't Kensi who murdered those men.

"I think you could do more for your partner out on the streets, doing what you do best. Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Hetty said looking at Marty and Marty looked at her.

With a last glance at Kensi in the interrogation room, Marty smiled slightly and left OPs.

**DOWNSTAIRS...**

"Kensi's holding her own, but Granger's about this close..."

Marty raised his hand, fingers almost closed.

"...to putting her in the torture rack. What's taking so long?" Marty asked Eric and that's when the computer beeped.

"Got it, now no wonder it was so difficult, the calls all originate from a federal agency account." Eric told them.

"Which agency," Callen inquired.

"CIA, The numbers blocked, but it definitely leads back to their network. You'd miss it if you didn't know what to look for." Eric replied. "Not bad for MIT!" Nell told Eric.

"Call CIA's Los Angeles field office. See if they'll cooperate and give us a name." Callen ordered. "If they don't, hack them," Sam suggested.

"Looks like there are more calls on Blake's phone to a user logged under the single name "Fish"," Nell said as they turned their attention to her.

"That could be his unit buddy. Jay Fisher?" Callen said to Sam. "Good chance." Sam responded.

"Looks like a burn phone, but I've got a burn phone number." Nell told them.

"Well, if it is Fisher, he called David Blake this morning. Phone has since been disconnected." Eric said looking at the computer screen in front of him.

"Not so fast the majority of the calls originate from a cell tower in Highland Park. Silver Dollar trailer park is the closet residence in the area." Nell said.

"Good work." Sam told her as him, Marty and Callen left the office.


	3. Blye, K Chapter 2

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WE'RE A FAMILY...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' This story picks up a few months later in January...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The episodes of Blye, K parts 1 & 2, will take up maybe the next six chapters and then I will move on from there. **

**CHAPTER 3: Blye, K.**

**SILVER DOLLAR TRAILER PARK...**

Sam parked his challenger and Marty dragged himself out of the backseat with a groan.

"Okay, ouch. Did you guys ever think about getting maybe a sedan? You know? Maybe a nice minivan, one thing sliding doors," Marty suggested.

"Ever thought about walking?" Sam countered with a slight grin as they walked through the trailer park.

"You know it's only a matter of time before LAPD and Granger find out about Blake's car." Callen said.

"Find out what? I didn't find anything. You find something?" Sam asked. "You mean other than the gaping hole in its side? What's there to find out?" Callen asked.

"I wasn't even there." Marty said.

"No?" Sam asked. "No." Marty replied.

"So how do you think the CIA's involved in all this?" Callen asked. "Not a clue. I'm more concerned Fisher lured Blake to L.A. to kill him.

"And is Kensi is next on his list?" Marty questioned as they stopped to look around.

"They all look the same." Callen commented. "How are we supposed to know which one is Fisher's?" Marty inquired.

"That one..."

Sam said pointing out one of the trailers.

"...Other trailers are unkempt. That one's fairly squared away. Trenching tool," Sam said as they approached the trailer he pointed out a shovel.

Callen looked in the trashcan.

"MREs," Callen said. "More like MR-ews." Marty commented.

"After a few weeks living off the Earth, you'd kill for one of those." Sam told him as Callen knocked on the trailer door.

"Federal Agents," Callen said, before pulling his gun, opening the door and entering the trailer.

Sam and Marty followed, and then they checked the trailer.

"It's all clear." Sam said.

Callen took out his phone, as Marty grabbed a pad and pencil and began to rub the pencil over the pad.

"Eric, we're at the Silver Dollar trailer park in Highland Park. Check and see if there's any security camera footage of the last 24 hours." Callen said into the phone.

"No, sign of a struggle," Sam stated walking into the room.

"I found something." Marty announced. "What, are you one of the Hardy Boys?" Callen asked. "More like Nancy Drew." Sam said.

"You can laugh it up, boys, but check that out. He's got a date. What do you think that is? "Alexander, shelter, 5:30"," Marty said holding up the pad showing it to Sam and then Callen.

"Could be anywhere," Sam said as Callen's phone rang and Callen put the phone on speaker.

""What do you have, Eric?" Callen asked.

"Security footage from the trailer park shows a ton of people coming in and out over the last 24 hours. It could take days to go through all of this. There is one familiar face that stands out...Kensi Blye." Eric told them.

Marty, Sam and Callen were shocked.

Marty tried to figure out when Kensi had gone to visit Fisher, maybe it had been one of his and Meg's days together.

Sam sigh.

**THE BOATSHED...**

**INTERROGATION ROOM...**

**KENSI...**

Kensi was reading her dad's file...

"What about the Marine sniper school?" Kensi inquired looking at Granger.

"It was a cover story. Your father was a member of an elite black-ops unit specializing in irregular rendition." Granger explained.

"Let me guess..."

Kensi said looking down at the file, before looking back at Granger.

"...his, uh, constant trips for work wasn't to train American allies, the?" Kensi asked.

"Oh, it was for eliminating threats to American national security." Granger told her.

"So what you're saying is my father was an assassin?" Kensi asked trying to figure it out.

"No, of course not, The United States does not sanction political assassination; you wanted to know the truth." Granger reminded her.

"What, that my father never truly revealed himself to me, Thank you very much," Kensi said.

"Must run in the family," Granger said.

"Am I free to go?" Kensi asked. "Report on Blake's car isn't in yet, so you can come and go as you please." Granger replied.

Kensi got to her feet, grabbed her jacket and started to leave until she saw Hetty.

"You knew?" Kensi asked Hetty. "No, I did not." Hetty said, but Kensi was finding a lot of things hard to believe right now.

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

Kensi was cleaning something when the door opened and she quickly covered it up...just as Marty walked into the house.

"You know the convenience store around the corner really sucks. All they had was stale coffee and fuzzy donuts." Marty said. "Marty..." Kensi began.

"Just, uh, so you know, there are two undercover agents outside watching you." Marty said.

"Yes, I know." Kensi told him.

"And just to clarify, when did you start moonlighting as a hit man? I mean, you got the whole Federal Agent by day, mom and killer by night. I mean, it really does have summer blockbuster written all over it." Marty said.

"Well, if it was true, guess who my next victim would be?" Kensi asked. "Wow." Was all Marty said.

"No, no, no..." Kensi said as Marty pulled the sheet of the sniper rifle.

He looked at the rifle and then at Kensi.

"...It was my dad's." Kensi explained looking at him.

"That doesn't explain what you are doing with it." Marty commented. "I was cleaning it." Kensi told him. "Why?" Marty asked, Kensi walked away and then turned to face him.

"What have you guys got so far?" Kensi asked. "Subject change, I'll play along. David Blake's car was tampered with. His break lines were rigged with a small explosive. Looks like he was murdered," Marty explained.

"You don't think it was..." Kensi began. "Not for a second." Marty said cutting off what he knew she was going to say.

Kensi gave a small smile as she looked at him, before a thought occurred to her.

"Why hasn't Granger arrested me yet?" Kensi questioned.

"Because we haven't told him yet..."

Marty said and Kensi sigh, before walking toward the couch.

"...Thought we could buy ourselves a little bit of time, but Forensics is eventually gonna find it..."

Marty said and Kensi sat down on the couch in shock.

"...I realize that this is the point in the conversation when I say something profound and life-affirming, so I actually...came prepared..."

Marty said setting his cup of coffee on the coffee table and pulling a piece of paper out of the pocket of his coat. He then cleared his throat and read:

"...Everything is gonna be fine. That's..." Marty turned the flipped the paper over to look at the other side.

"That's it?" Kensi inquired. "Seemed longer when I was writing it, probably sounds better, like, in Latin, It's more profound if I say it..."

Marty said and Kensi laughed as they smiled at each other.

"...But you're laughing, so it obviously worked." Marty said. "Yeah, hmm," Kensi said as Marty sat down in a chair by the couch.

"There's a lot about what's going on that I haven't told you." Kensi confessed. "But I'm your partner and fiancée; you can tell me anything." Marty pointed out.

"I haven't told you to protect you and Meg. Because there are..." Kensi was interrupted when Marty's cell phone rang.

"...Are you gonna answer that?" Kensi asked, but Marty shook his head.

"Wasn't planning on it..."

Marty told her. , but the ringing continued and finally he pulled out his phone.

"...Just two seconds..."

Marty said as he hit the button on the phone to answer it.

"...It's Deeks..." Marty said into the phone.

Kensi watched as he talked on the phone.

"...Yeah, no, copy that...Yeah. Yeah, no, I got it...Okay."

Marty said into the phone and hung up after he finished the phone call.

"...Uh..." Marty hesitated unable to look at Kensi. "What?" Kensi asked looking at him.

"That was Hetty. LAPD discovered that Blake's car was rigged. I got to bring you in." Marty explained.

They looked at each other sadly and Kensi nodded.

**IN THE CAR ON THE WAY TO NCIS...**

**KENSI & MARTY...**

"Marty, I know you have to take me, but I need you to do something else..." Kensi said and Marty glanced at her as he continued to drive.

"Make sure Meg is safe?" Marty guessed and Kensi nodded unable to talk. "Wh-what will we do if we can't get me out of this? How would we explain this to, Meg?" Kensi asked.

"Kens, you know that Callen, Hetty, Sam and I will do everything to prove you are innoccent. After this case is over...you will come home to me and Meg." Marty said taking her hand in his own and giving it a squeeze.

**NCIS OFFICE...**

Marty and Kensi walked into the NCIS Office.

"Thank you, Detective Deeks." Granger said once he saw Marty and Kensi.

"I didn't do this for you, Granger." Marty told him, as Sam and Callen came into view.

"Bad news, Agent Blye, Forensics team figured out David Blake's car was sabotaged. It's funny how two trained agents and an LAPD detective missed that." Granger said looking at the team.

"We're only human." Callen told him.

"Orders from D.C. I have to take you into custody." Granger said with a man and woman behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kensi informed him.

"You are going to a secure location where you will not have access to NCIS Intel or personnel." Granger told her.

"You're the assistant director. You telling me you can't hold off until we solve it?" Callen asked from beside Kensi.

"There's this little thing called protocol. You all seem to have forgotten what it is. Think of it as protective custody." Granger said.

"Are we really gonna let this happen? I mean, think about what you're saying." Marty said looking around. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would I kill Blake?" Kensi asked from where she stood between Marty and Callen.

"I need a word with Ms. Blye." Hetty said interrupting. "Of course," Granger said with a nod and Kensi walked off to join Hetty.

"Excuse me, Sir. The director would like to know if you intend to bring charges." The agent asked as Marty watched. "Tell the director that is a distinct possibility, Agent Clookie." Granger said. "Yes, Sir," Agent Clookie said and left.

**HETTY & KENSI...**

"We seem to find ourselves in a bit of a pinch. But I want you to know that you are not alone." Hetty told Kensi.

"Hetty, I didn't do this." Kensi insisted. "I know, Kensi. We'll do all we can." Hetty reassured her and Kensi was reminded of what Marty had said on the car ride to the office.

"Agent Blye, We have to go." Granger called. "Go." Hetty told Kensi.

"He's actually doing this." Marty said as Kensi walk out with Granger and the two agents that had been with him.

"What is it, Eric?" Sam asked. "Uh, Fisher's burn phone went back online. I tracked him to the old theater district downtown." Eric reported.

"It's a good place to hide out. Keep feeding us coordinates." Callen ordered as him, Sam and Marty left.


	4. Blye, K Chapter 3

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WE'RE A FAMILY...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' This story picks up a few months later in January...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The episodes of Blye, K parts 1 & 2, will take up maybe the next six chapters and then I will move on from there. **

**CHAPTER 4: BLYE, K.**

**OLD THEATER...**

**LOS ANGELES...**

Sam entered first gun ready; Callen was on the phone.

"Got it, Eric..."

Callen said and then turned his voice turned to a whisper.

"...He's in the building. You cover right..."

Callen said pointing to Sam.

"...Cover left, I'll go up the center." Callen ordered.

"Clear." Marty reported. "Clear...G." Sam said once they found Callen.

"It's Fisher..."

Callen said as Marty handed him his gun.

"...Go." Callen said and followed.

**OUTSIDE...**

Sam, Callen and Marty watched in shock as the bike Fisher had gotten onto blew up and Fisher went flying.

There were screams from a crowd.

"Go!" One man yelled. "Stay back." Another man ordered. "Help him." A woman's voice said.

"That is not a good way to go out..." Marty said as him, Sam and Callen walked toward Fisher's body.

**A LITTLE LATER...**

The corner's team showed up and loaded Fisher's body into the Corner's van to leave. Sam and Callen were looking at the scene when Marty joined them.

"...Hey, You think Fisher's death will convince Granger of Kensi's innocence..."

Marty inquired hopefully and Sam sighs.

"...I mean Kensi's in custody, right? She couldn't possibly have remote-donated that bomb." Marty said with hope still in his voice.

"Marty, there's a half a dozen different ways that bomb could have been detonated." Sam reminded Marty. "None of which would require Kensi to be there to trigger the device." Callen said.

"I know. I just thought we could slide one over on Granger." Marty replied. "Don't worry, Marty. We're gonna get her out of this." Sam said trying to reassure Marty.

Marty then showed them a plastic evidence bag with a cell phone inside.

"Maybe we can pull something off this. Fisher must have dropped it when you guys were brawling." Mary said to Callen.

Sam looked at Callen and then the ashes.

"I know that look." Callen said.

"The job is done. Fisher was the last living member of Donald Blye's unit. If I was Alex Harris, I'd be on a flight right now." Sam said.

"Then we're gonna need a miracle to find him." Marty pointed out.

Callen looked down and took the evidence bag with the cell phone from Marty. Taking the phone out of the evidence bag, Callen called OPs.

"Eric..."

Callen said into the phone.

"...I'm calling you from Fisher's phone. See if he contacted Alex Harris form it. We may be able to locate him if he did..."

Callen said and listened to Nell and Eric.

"...Maybe we're overthinking this. Why not just call Harris from Fisher's phone?" Callen inquired. "If Harris killed Fisher, why would he answer Fisher's call?" Sam countered.

"Curiosity," Marty stated. "If Harris didn't kill Fisher, he'd probably answer." Callen pointed out.

"But that would mean, Kensi..." Sam began. "...Maybe we get lucky, right?" Marty asked willing to do anything to save Kensi.

"We keep looking." Callen said into the phone.

**SECURE LOCATION...**

**KENSI...**

Kensi had been left with the female agent, while the male agent had gone out for food.

She kept thinking how she had not told Marty or anyone to make sure her mother was safe, then her thoughts turned to Meg and she wondered if Meg was safe right now.

"Tuna or turkey," The male agent guarding Kensi asked as he walked in with sandwiches and coffee.

"I'm not hungry. Agent Carter, right," Kensi asked. "Yeah," Agent Carter replied.

"I need you to an important call for me." Kensi told him.

"It's not gonna happen." Agent Carter informed her.

"I have to get some information to my team that could help them solve this case." Kensi said wanting Agent Carter to understand.

"It's against protocol." Agent Carter replied. "What if she's telling the truth?" The female agent asked. "What if she isn't? Granger would kill us." Agent Carter said.

"People are dying. If there is a chance that we could save a life, then you have to make this call for me, please." Kensi pleaded.

Agent Carter's partner looked at him and he shook his head no.

"Sorry, Agent Blye, It's against protocol." The female agent said.

Kensi looked from one agent to the other in shock and then scooted back in the chair she was sitting in.

**INSIDE THE THEATER...**

Marty, Sam and Callen made their way downstairs.

"So what now," Marty asked. "We know Fisher was meeting Harris, but where?" Sam inquired.

"Well, Eric and Nell couldn't find much on Fisher." Callen told them.

"Yeah, but Kensi did. She was able to track Fisher to the trailer park. Maybe she has more information." Marty pointed out.

"Kind of hard to ask her, Granger's got her holed up." Callen reminded him.

"Well, maybe it's on her computer." Marty suggested.

"I doubt she would keep that sort of thing at work." Sam told him.

"Maybe it's on her home computer..."

Marty said as they started to leave the theater.

"...Shotgun! Called it, I called...shotgun..."

Marty said, but when they reached the car Callen opened the door and pointed to the backseat. And Marty groaned.

"...Seriously?" Marty asked and Sam tapped the roof of the car. "Get in." Sam told him.

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

"Just your basic stuff, Bills, magazines, gossip sites, Could be a protected file. Ah, hidden directory. Well, it's password-protected." Callen said.

"Try "king of the world," all caps, and no spaces. _Titanic's_ her favorite movie..."

Marty said as Callen and Sam stared at him.

"...What? I'm a detective. I detect, plus we live together." Marty reminded them.

"Yeah, you'll detect a black eye if you've been on my computer." Sam warned.

Callen typed in the computer and there was an electronic chiming, letting them know the password had been accepted.

"We're in." Callen stated. "Yeah," Marty said as him and Sam turned the attention to the computer.

"Fisher...there," Sam said pointing at the computer screen.

"Okay. It looks like Fisher was a paranoid survivalist. Moved around a lot, Stocked piled a lot of gear and different supplies." Callen said.

"Sounds familiar," Sam said, obviously talking about Callen.

They all exchanged a look.

"All right, she had surveillance on the trailer park. The theater downtown and the Civil defense shelter in Highland Park." Callen stated and then a thought struck Marty.

"Civil defense center shelter... Hold on a second..."

He pulled out a piece of paper.

"...The note is: "Alexander, shelter, 5:30"." Marty told them. "Could be where Fisher was meeting Harris. Worth checking out," Sam said. "Let's do it." Callen said getting up.

After Callen got up, Marty turned the computer off, before following them.

**CIVIL DEFENSE SHELTER...**

Once they reached the shelter, they headed to the entrance.

"Bomb shelter? Doesn't look like it would stop a sake bomb," Marty commented.

"Must be fortified inside," Sam said. "Kensi's no fool. She was obviously casing this place for a reason." Marty said.

"Hey." Callen said as he noticed the lock had been forced.

"All right, what kind of paranoid nutcase has a bomb shelter?" Marty asked. "I have one." Sam told him.

"What?" Marty asked. "Yeah, me and my family can stay there for months." Sam informed Marty.

"I didn't...I didn't mean you. I thought maybe..." Marty tried to figure out what to say.

"I have one, too." Callen told him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, just because you squat there from time to time doesn't make it yours." Sam told Callen. "Hey, it's me and you against him. That's how it works." Callen shot back.

"Sorry, habit..."

Sam said to Callen and then turned to his attention to Marty.

"...I have one." Sam repeated.

"Hey, listen, uh, can you guys do me a favor? Maybe not scream out 'federal agents' this time? 'Cause that's usually when they tend to start shooting," Marty requested.

"Look at the dust." Sam whispered. "Same here," Marty whispered.

Sam grabbed a cardboard cylinder and threw it close to the angle of the room, and then Marty, Sam and Callen took cover as the gunfire started.

"Federal Agents," Sam called and the gunfire stopped. "Prove it! Toss out your badge!" Harris called back.

"Well, that has to be the first time that's ever worked." Marty commented. "Carefully," Harris called as Sam dug out his badge and tossed it.

Seeing the badge Harris slid his gun toward Marty, Sam and Callen.

"I'm coming out!" Harris announced.

"Let me see your hands! Let me see your hands!" Sam ordered.

Harris stepped out from his hiding place with his hands up.

"Alex Harris, CIA. You need to get me into protective custody...now." Harris said.

"Walk toward me. Hands on the wall," Sam said and then searched him.

**SECURE LOCATION...**

"Are you really not going to call my team?" Kensi asked. "Sorry, Agent Blye, I can't break protocol." The female agent told her.

"Then I'm sorry too." Kensi said before she stuck the woman very fast, and then taking Agent Carter down, before grabbing the female agent by the neck until the woman struggled gasped and passed out.

"Should have followed your instincts," Kensi said as she laid the agent on the floor and then left.

**BOATSHED...**

**OBERSVATION ROOM...**

Marty watched with Granger as Sam and Callen interrogated Alex Harris.

After the interrogation Marty watched as Called put the pictures back in the file, before leaving the room with Sam.

"Well, pick up or delivery..."

Marty said getting up.

"...Kensi, that is, not lunch. I'm gonna tell her." Marty finished happy they seemed to be closer to proving Kensi innocent.

"No, you won't." Granger said as Callen and Sam came into the observation room, Marty stopping just behind them.

"You're gonna have to bring her in. Harris isn't going to talk without her." Callen said.

"I will not let a suspect dictate the direction of this investigation. For all we know, he could be trying to kill Agent Blye." Granger told them.

"Oh, I thought you believed Kensi was trying to kill him. We know about you giving Kensi access to her father's files. We're not gonna hesitate to reveal your involvement in the matter to anyone in the chain of command. That's right up to SECNAV." Callen said.

"I don't know what the game is that you're playing, but you're gonna lose." Sam threatened.

"Is that a veiled threat, Agent Hanna?" Granger asked.

"I don't do veiled." Sam told him and Marty smiled a little, before his smile faded again.

"Fine, we'll bring her in..."

Granger finally agreed and taking out his phone...he made a call.

"...Yeah, it's Granger..."

Granger said into the phone.

"...How..."

Granger asked, then took the phone away from his ear for a moment to tell Sam, Callen and Marty what he had been told.

"Agent Blye has escaped..."

Granger said, before putting the phone back to his ear and stepping away from them.

Marty smiled as he put on his coat.

**A BENCH IN THE PARK...**

Kensi found Hetty waiting for her; she looked around and then sat down on the bench with a sigh.

"Sorry, they wouldn't let me call you guys and I didn't..." Kensi began.

"No, no, we don't have time for that. There's a lot of damning evidence here..."

Hetty said and showed Kensi the file before continuing.

"...I've seen careers more mature then your ruined over less, but they weren't nearly as strong as you are. Why you came to NCIS isn't important. It's what you do moving forward from here. You're not who your past says you are. You're who you choose to be. Callen, Sam and Deeks have tracked down Alex Harris. He was the handler for your father's black-ops team." Hetty explained.

"Well, then, I want to talk to him." Kensi told her. "Good. He wants to speak with you, but only you. We don't want to test Harris. He's to savvy. That means no wires, no comms. We'll be blind. You don't have to do this, Kensi." Hetty warned.

"Oh, but I do. If I don't, I may never find the truth." Kensi replied.

"You'll need this..."

Hetty said lifting the file to reveal a gun.

"..A girl has to take steps to protect herself." Hetty said and Kensi took the gun and standing up, sticking in the back of her jeans. "Thank you." Kensi said as Hetty handed her the file.

"Please be careful." Hetty told her and Kensi knew she would try her best so she could get home to Marty, Meg and Monty.

"I will." Kensi promised, before leaving.

**THE PARK WHRE HARRIS WANTS TO MEET KENSI...**

Nell stopped Kensi's car in the park, Marty got out of the backseat from the driver's side and Harris from the passenger's side.

"Just to clarify..."

Marty said walking around the back of the car and coming to stand in front of Harris.

"...If anything happens to Kensi, you're gonna be dealing with me for the rest of you soon-to-be-very-short-life." Marty warned.

"Your boss know about you two..."

Harris asked and Marty glance at Nell, before looking back at Harris.

"...You're either lying to yourself, or you're hiding from it. Either way, son, makes the job harder." Harris said not knowing Kensi and Marty's true relationship.

Nell stayed beside the car as Marty followed Harris.

**IN THE PARK...**

Marty was standing beside Harris when Kensi walked up. When Kensi joined them Harris nodded at Marty letting him know he could leave, though Marty didn't really want to leave Kensi...he knew Harris wouldn't talk if he was there.

Kensi watched Marty leave, as Harris looked around carefully with binoculars.

"What are you doing? Is there a problem?" Kensi asked. "I'm just making sure we're not being watched or followed." Harris told her.

"Let me be clear. I will not hesitate to kill you." Hetty warned him. "I expect nothing less. It's in your blood." Harris told her and Kensi looked at him.

"Why did you kill Blake and Fisher?" Kensi asked. "I didn't. Blake came to L.A. to meet with Fisher and me so we could try and figure out a way to stay alive." Harris replied. "From who," Kensi inquired wanting a name.

"You, we thought at first. I know what happened to your father. He didn't die in a car accident, he was murdered. His death was staged to look like an accident. The man that's killing off the team is the same man that killed your father." Harris told her.

"Okay, who is he? What's his name?" Kensi asked. "After he takes me out, he's coming for you." Harris warned. "What is his name?" Kensi repeated, but a gunshot rang out and hit Harris in the chest before he could answer.

Kensi looked in the direction the shot had come from, pulling the gun from the back of her jeans...before she took off running.

Marty and Nell ran toward Harris, Kensi was flying...then Kensi felt something hit her and it seemed she was falling in slow motion as she hit the ground.


	5. Blye, K Part 2 Chapter 1

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WE'RE A FAMILY...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' This story picks up a few months later in January...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The episodes of Blye, K parts 1 & 2, will take up maybe the next six chapters and then I will move on from there. **

**CHAPTER 5: BLYE, K.**

**PART 2: CHAPTER 1...**

**IN THE PARK...**

**KENSI...**

Kensi gasped and groaned as she rolled onto her back...

She was glad that she had worn a bullet proof vest when meeting Harris...

Lying on her back, she opened her jacket and grabbed the crushed bullet tossing it to the ground.

**MARTY...**

After hearing the gunshot, it scared Marty because something told him Kensi had been hit. Him and Nell met up with Callen and Sam and stayed in the woods looking around.

"Anyone see Kensi go down?" Marty asked worried, but at the same time knowing how much of a fighter Kensi was.

"No." Callen told him.

"Kensi..."

Marty yelled. But Kensi didn't answer.

**KENSI...**

Kensi heard the worry in Marty's voice when he yelled for her as she pulled out the gun that Hetty had given to her, but did not answer.

**MARTY...**

"...Kensi!" He yelled again standing up to look around for her, but Sam forced him back down.

"Sniper, stay down!" Sam warned.

**KENSI...**

Kensi groaned again as she stood up and started to run.

**MARTY...**

"You place the shot?" Callen inquired. "Had to come from the West, probably high up, Might still be there, might not." Sam replied.

"Only one way to find out," Callen replied. "Let's move." Sam told them and the four started to run toward the place where Kensi had met with Harris.

**KENSI...**

Kensi made her way through the tress keeping her gun raised, until she found a camouflage net.

She saw Callen duck behind a tree and Marty running over near the table where Harris had been shot, before she ducked behind the net, then looked the other direction and spotted someone running...giving chase to the person who was running.

**MARTY...**

Marty squatted behind the table as Nell and Sam joined him and Callen.

"Kensi's gone." Callen announced. "Harris chose this place 'cause he thought it was safe." Sam said. "Well, Harris ran out of safe places a long time ago." Callen said. "I'd take a shot from there. On the ridgeline," Sam said as he pointed toward the ridgeline.

"Stay with the body." Callen ordered Nell. "Go." Sam said as him, Marty and Callen headed in the direction of the Ridgeline.

"Guys, I got Kensi..."

Came Eric's voice.

"...She's on a park camera on a fire road above you, moving south. It looks like she spotted someone and ran after him." Eric informed them.

Reaching the ridgeline Marty, Sam and Callen had their guns raised as they looked around.

"Sniper's hide, well, the shooter had plenty of time to set up. Must have known they were gonna be here" Callen suggested. "Guy's a pro." Sam commented. "Kensi must have gone after him." Callen added.

"She's armed, pissed off and hunting down the one guy who knows what happened to her father. Sucks to be him," Marty said.

**KENSI...**

Kensi could feel the pain as she continued to run, but still kept going. She grunted as she continued trying to deal with the pain, but at the same time more driven to find answers now...

**GRIFITH PARK...**

As she was making her way past the carousel her phone started to ring. Reaching in her pocket Kensi pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. before hitting the talk button, then hearing Hetty's voice...

_"Kensi...You don't have to do this alone." Hetty told her._

But Kensi felt that she had to...

"Remember that favor you owe me, Hetty? Consider us even." Kensi said, before disconnecting the call, taking the battery out of her phone and tossing it in a trashcan.

**THE STREETS OF L.A.**

As Kensi walked the streets she spotted a SUV, she stopped and looked at him. As she stared at the SUV the driver started to drive and Kensi watched the direction he was going.

**OPS CENTER...**

"Where is she, Eric?" Sam asked rushing inside ahead of Callen, Marty and Nell.

"Our last contact with Kensi was the carousel. Now she's gone dark, and will most likely stay that way until she wants to be found." Eric told them.

"She can dodge surveillance in her sleep, and the chances of her using a credit card or cell phone are pretty much slim to none." Nell said.

"She's off the grid; we need to focus on what we **CAN **control. Where's Granger?" Callen asked and Eric gave a sigh.

"He seems to have gone dark, too." Eric replied.

"Okay, does anybody want to talk about the giant elephant in the OPs center? Granger's the only one besides us and Harris who knew about the rendezvous in the park." Marty pointed out.

"Let's look at this from every angle before we jump to conclusions." Sam said, but seemed to be they all seemed to be thinking the same thing as what Marty had just said.

"Let's start with the common theme:

Granger, Harris and Kensi's dad were all part of the same black ops unit in the 90's." Callen said.

"That would be Detachment: Oscar-Sierra..."

Eric spoke up as he put the photo of the black ops team on the large screen.

"...18 kills in 11 countries over three years." Eric continued. "Most of which were made to look like accidents." Nell said.

"And all the guys in the unit are now dead." Marty spoke up as Hetty entered the OPs center.

"Granger's gone dark, Hetty." Callen informed her. "He's the only one that could put all the pieces together." Sam said. "But we've got a pretty good idea where he's headed." Callen told her.

"Track him down and bring him to me..."

Hetty ordered.

Sam and Callen left, Marty started to follow them, but was stopped by Hetty.

"...Uh, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said and Marty turned back to face her. "Yeah," Marty said.

"Kensi is determined and lethal, but she will turn up, and when she does...she'll need a friend." Hetty told him.

"Understood," Marty replied.


	6. Blye, K Part 2 Chapter 2

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WE'RE A FAMILY...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' This story picks up a few months later in January...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The episodes of Blye, K parts 1 & 2, will take up maybe the next six chapters and then I will move on from there. **

**CHAPTER 6: BLYE, K.**

**PART 2: CHAPTER 2...**

**KENSI...**

**STILL WALKING THE STREETS OF L.A.**

Kensi had been walking when she spotted the same vehicle from earlier, she stared at the driver and he stared back at her.

Kensi took off running into a parking lot and hid between a few cars, until the SUV stopped, then she ran to the SUV yanking open the door and striking the guy in the face.

She then pressed the seat belt against his neck with one arm, while she grabbed his other arm stopping him from shooting her with the gun he tried to pick up.

The gun fired, but hit the passenger side window shattering the glass. Taking his arm that had the gun she hit it against his nose a few times, before she put more pressure with the seatbelt and the man stopped struggling.

After he stopped struggling Kensi, unbuckled the seatbelt, pulled the man out of the SUV and tossing him to the ground...she got behind the wheel.

Tires screeched as she backed out of the parking lot almost hitting a car as the driver of the car honked their horn and shouted at her, but right now Kensi didn't care.

"Prepare to turn right." The GPS chirped and Kensi looked at the screen of the GPS to see the address.

2021 Mulaney Steet

Her mother's address...

"Turn right, turn right..."

The GPS chirped and Kensi obeyed screeching tires once again.

"...Continue straight for 2.3 miles." The GPS instructed her.

**MARTY...**

**OPS CENTER...**

Marty stood behind Eric and Nell as they worked on their computers.

"LAPD's reporting an incident at the corner of Cahuenga and Hollywood Boulevard. Witnesses say a young woman with dark brown hair beat a man twice her size, then sped off with his car." Eric reported.

"That's my girl."

Marty said with a slight smile as Nell and Eric turned to stare at him.

"...What? Kensi is my girlfriend." Marty reminded them.

"Narrowing down a description of Kensi's car, then I'm starting a search." Eric said getting back to the computer. "The place where Harris was killed had limited camera coverage, but the carousel's a different story." Nell said.

"What do we got?" Marty asked.

"It looked like she was chasing someone, so I pulled up some footage from a few seconds before. Let's see..."

Nell said as she put the footage on the big screen.

"Freeze it..."

Marty ordered and they all looked at the screen stunned.

"...So that's what the elephant in the room actually looks like." Marty said as she looked at the picture of the Assistant Director Owen Granger.

**KENSI...**

"Your destination is ahead on the right." The GPS instructed, Kensi stopped on the car on the right side of the road and got out.

Quietly and carefully she headed toward the window. Inside she saw a man talking to her mother. Kensi was slightly puzzled, because she thought the man was dead.

Kensi watched the man leave and her mother go back inside.

"What's up, killer..."

Came a voice making Kensi jump, she held her side with one hand and with the other automatically reach for her gun.

"...You don't have to shoot me, I didn't mean that literally." Marty told her holding up one hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi asked. "Just came to beat up some bad guys, save a damsel in distress, and ride off into the sunset." Marty joked with a smile and Kensi smiled back with a laugh...regretting it instantly when her side started to hurt like hell.

Kensi groaned.

"Oh...oh, don't make me laugh. Feels like someone's grinding an ice pick into my ribs every time I move," Kensi admitted to him.

"I parked your car around the corner if you want to take off." Marty offered. "Who said you could drive my car? I just go it washed." Kensi said looking at him. "Okay, just for future reference, badass rogue operatives don't care if their car is dirty." Marty told her.

"I'm not done here, is Meg safe?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, NCIS watching Cassie's house, but after what happened at the park...NCIS picked up Cassie and Meg to take them to the Boatshed. Another set of Agents is keeping an eye on Cassie's daughter, Zoey at school. You took a, uh, high velocity round to the torso. The least you can do is let me take a look at the damage..."

Marty said Kensi looked back at the window.

"...Kensi." Marty said when Kensi had not responded.

"Okay, come on." Kensi said and led him toward the garage.

**INSIDE JULIA FELDMAN'S GARAGE...**

"You gonna tell me now why we came to this house?" Marty asked. "Because the man tailing me was headed here, did you guys question him?" Kensi inquired as she untied and unzipped her coat, before slipping it off.

"You didn't exactly leave us a lot to interrogate, Kensi. The guy's in ICU." Marty told her.

"I defended myself with reasonable force, Marty." Kensi stated looking at him.

"Right, so what happens now? What happens when you catch up with the guy who took a shot at you? You gonna ask him if he killed your father? Pull the trigger if he says yes?" Marty asked as Kensi undid the Velcro to her bullet proof vest.

"What if I do?" Kensi asked and pulled the bullet proof vest off.

"Are you even thinking of, Meg right now, Kensi? We don't smoke whoever stands in our way. That's the difference between us and them." Marty reminded her.

"Yes, Marty, I am thinking of, Meg. I am thinking about stopping this guy so he doesn't go after her or any of my other family." Kensi said as she pulled her shirt up over her head.

"It just seems that you're trying to take things into your own hands and not thinking of, Meg...wows, I don't think I want to do this in your mother's garage. Might be kind of awkward if she caught us," Marty said as he looked at her.

"Marty..." Kensi said looking at him.

"I'm sorry..."

Marty said.

"...You got...a little bit of a bruise." Marty stated. "Really," Kensi asked, wondering why he would be stating the obvious. "Hold your breath." Marty instructed and after Kensi did as she was told, he pressed his finger slightly to the bruise and Kensi gasp.

"Oh, my God," Kensi groaned in pain.

"You got a cracked rib. It's not broken. If it was, you'd puncture a lung at that angle." Marty told her. "Yeah, well, I got lucky. A center-mass hit would have torn through the vest." Kensi said slipping her shirt back over her head.

"Okay," Marty said and looked away hating to see her in pain.

"Why did you turn around? It's not like you haven't seen me before?" Kensi asked. "I just hate seeing you hurt..."

Marty told her with a sigh.

"...What's this got to do with the woman who lives here...?"

Marty asked looking at Kensi once more, waiting for Kensi to answer him.

"...All right, I got to bring you in." Marty told her as he turned and started to leave the garage. "I need a favor." Kensi said as she tied her coat and looked up.

Marty looked up toward the ceiling and turned around to face her once again.

"All right, if you think I'm gonna let you go and do this on your own, it's not gonna happen, Kens. Forget favors. I'm taking you back." Marty stated not wanting to lose her if something happened.

"I need you to keep the woman that lives here in protective custody." Kensi told him.

"Why?" Marty questioned. "Just please do this for me." Kensi pleaded. "Why is she so important?" Marty asked trying to understand. "Because she's my mother," Kensi stated at last.

"I thought your mother was dead." Marty said in shock. "I never said that. "Every time I ask you about her...you said you would tell me sometime, but you always find ways to change the subject. So I just assumed that she...you know passed away in a tragic accident or..." Marty said feeling hurt that she had not told him sooner, before Kensi interrupted him.

"We just haven't spoken in 15 years." Kensi replied. "She lives 20 minutes away from us." Marty reminded her. "Marty, I need help." Kensi told him.

"Oaky, I'll bring you both in." Marty suggested. "No, somebody tried to kill me today. I'm the target. That makes my mother and Meg leverages...Meg is already safe at the Boatshed, I need you to keep my mother safe. The closer anyone is to me right now, the more they're at risk." Kensi told him.

"I understand that." Marty said feeling hurt and taking her hands in his.

"Okay, just..." Kensi began, but was interrupted by Marty's phone.

"Hold on a second..."

Marty said slipping his hand out of hers and answering his phone.

"...It's Deeks..."

Marty said turning to walk away from her into the phone and after listening he held the phone out to Kensi.

"...Yeah, it's for you." Marty said turning and handing the phone to Kensi.

"Who's this...?"

Kensi asked.

"...And what do you want?" Kensi asked turning away from Marty after hearing it was Granger.

"...Peter Clairmont...He's in old photos with my dad...I thought I saw him a few minutes ago, but I wasn't sure, so I left him live..."

Kensi said and Marty was shocked to hear her say that.

"...What truth...who is he...Mm, she'll talk to me...No, he's not." Kensi said hanging up.

"Did you just hang up on them?" Marty asked as Kensi pulled up the text with the information on Megan Stevens.

"Yeah, I've got to go talk to this woman named Megan Stevens." Kensi said. "Kensi..." Marty began wanting to remind her that he didn't want to her to go without him.

"No, no, no, Marty, I-I know they want you to bring me in." Kensi said before he interrupted her.

"I'm not talking about what they want, all right? Forget what they want. I'm talking about us, all right? I'm your partner and your fiancée. What makes you think I'm gonna let you do this by yourself?" Marty asked.

"Because you're my work partner, my fiancée, and this is my mother...and you're the only person I trust." Kensi whispered to him with tears in her eyes and then for a moment they looked at each other.

"Okay, I'll keep her safe." Marty promised at last. "Thank you. I will come back as soon as I talk to Megan Stevens. That's a promise." Kensi promised, walking backwards and then turning to leave.

"What do you...what do you want me to say to your mother? Like, what am I supposed to say to her? That you're gonna see her soon? That you care about her? That you love her? Like, what am I supposed to say?" Marty asked her.

"I don't know." Kensi said before walking out the door and leaving him alone in the garage.

"Okay..." Marty said and then he to left the garage making his way to the front door.

Marty rang the doorbell and turned away from the door looking around. It didn't take long before the door opened.

"Can I help you?" Julia asked and Marty was not sure what to say. "Yeah, uh, Mrs. Blye..." Marty said. "I was, once. It's Feldman now." Julia told him.

"Right, I, uh..."

Marty cleared his throat.

"...I'm Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD." Marty said pulling his badge and showing it to her.

"Have I broken the law?" Julia asked and Marty chuckled with a smile. "No. Actually, I have no idea. Have you?" Marty asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Julia replied.

"That's good, 'cause that would make this more awkward than it already is. And it's pretty awkward. I need you to come with me. You're in danger. There's a man named Peter Clairmont..." Marty began.

"He was just here. He's an old friend of my ex-husband's. Peter's a threat?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Marty said looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked. "I know, Kensi. I actually work with her." Marty told Julia at last and Julia looked at him in shock. "My daughter's a cop?" Julia inquired. "Kind of," Marty told her.

"Did she send you?" Julia questioned him. "Yeah, she did. I tell you what. If, um...you come with me, I promise you'll see her soon." Marty told her.

"You clearly do not know the first thing about my daughter and I. If you did, you wouldn't make promise you can't keep. But...I'm willing to take my chances." Julia agreed with a shrug.


	7. Blye, K Part 2 Chapter 3

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WE'RE A FAMILY...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' This story picks up a few months later in January...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The episodes of Blye, K parts 1 & 2, will take up maybe the next six chapters and then I will move on from there. **

**CHAPTER 7: BLYE, K.**

**PART 2: CHAPTER 3...**

**KENSI...**

**AT THE HOME OF MEGAN STEVENS...**

Kensi knocked on the French window, but received no answer.

"Hello?" Kensi called as she knocked again and looked around.

Finally a young woman came to the door and pulled it open.

"Megan Stevens?" Kensi asked. "Yeah, can I help you?" Megan asked.

"My name is Kensi Blye. I'm a Federal Agent looking into your father's death." Kensi said introducing herself. "Look, my father died a long time ago. I'd prefer not to talk about it, Okay?" Megan asked.

"I know. My dad died a week after yours. I think there's a connection..."

Kensi said and Megan opened the door wider letting Kensi enter the house.

"...Thanks." Kensi said as she looked around before walking into the house.

**MARTY...**

**THE BOATSHED...**

Marty opened the door to the Boatshed as Julia walked in ahead of him.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Meg screamed as she ran to him while Cassie was sitting and watching the seen from the table. "Hey, Princess, are you being good?" Marty asked and Meg nodded looking over his shoulder as though expecting someone else to come through the door.

"Where mama," Meg asked. "She's, uh, there's something that your mom had to take care of." Marty said quietly and only Meg seemed to hear him.

By this time Callen and Sam had come over to meet Julia.

"This is, uh, Agent Callen, Agent Hanna. Julia Feldman, Kenai's mom." Marty introduced and Meg took her eyes away from the door, looking at Marty and then Julia

"Yous know my mama?" Meg asked Julia and Julia looked back at Marty and Meg...

"Ms. Feldman, this is Meg...me and Kensi's daughter." Marty said introducing the two.

"You do know you're staring at me." Julia said when she looked back at Callen and Sam.

"I'm sorry; we've known Kensi a long time and, uh..." Callen stopped. "What he's trying to say is, it's a pleasure to meet you, and we're glad you're safe, ma'am." Sam told her.

"Manners of a Military man," Julia commented. "Navy, Please have a seat." Sam said and they all headed over the where there were several seats. "Thank you." Julia said as she followed the over to the couch and a few seats that were set up.

"So my daughter's a Federal Agent?" Julia asked still a little shocked. "One of the best we've got. You find that hard to believe?" Sam questioned as Marty looked from Sam over to Julia.

"Last time I saw Kensi, she was dressed as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, and her favorite New Kid on the Block was Joey." Julia told them and they all chuckled as Meg looked a little confused, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Where is she?" Julia asked looking at Marty who hesitated and glanced at Callen.

"Why don't you go play with Cassie?" Marty suggested, but Meg of course shook her head no.

"No, I stays wif you." Meg told him and Julia smiled at Meg. "Megan that was not a request and you'll see me later, but I have to work right now." Marty said sternly and Meg looked at him.

"What about mama?" Meg asked. "You will see you mom later to, but I have to get to work, so we can get this taken care, okay?" Marty asked and Meg reluctantly walked over to where Cassie was sitting at the table.

"Kensi thinks I betrayed her father for another man. She never forgave me for it. Every day, I wake up wondering if I should've just told Kensi the truth." Julia said and it was clear that she regretted not telling Kensi the truth.

**KENSI...**

**THE HOUSE OF MEGAN STEVENS...**

"I've caught myself wishing I never learned the truth about my father. Lies made for nicer memories, you know?" Kensi asked. "Mm-hmm, that's the reason I never really wanted to talk about my father with anyone." Megan told her.

"I know the feeling." Kensi confessed.

**THE BOATSHED...**

"Don told me that he joined a new unit. But the things he said they were doing, well...let's just say they were a long way from the Marines." Julia said.

**KENSI...**

**MEGAN STEVEN'S HOUSE...**

"I found my dad's medical records. Heart attack didn't make since." Megan told Kensi. "Well, did you look into it?" Kensi inquired.

"Of course I did; I'm a journalist. Never found a shred of evidence. What about you? Did you find something about him or..." Mega began, but Kensi interrupted already figuring out the question.

"Well, I don't have any proof. But I can confirm that your dad did not die of natural causes." Kensi told her.

"Who killed him?" Megan asked. "I don't know." Kensi admitted. "Sure, you never found any evidence..."

Megan asked as her phone started to ring.

"...Damn. That's my office. I'm late for a meeting." Megan said as she got up from where she had been sitting and answered her phone. "Sure." Kensi said.

"Hey, somebody stopped by. Family friend," Megan said into the phone as she glanced back at Kensi.

**MARTY...**

**THE BOATSHED...**

"I waited for Don to leave the house, and then I took Kensi with me. I lied. I said I fell in love with another guy in Boston, and we were moving there. We got as far as Nevada when she ran away. A few days later, Don called to tell me that she showed up at his doorstep, I knew I'd lost, but I had him put Kensi on the phone anyway. She said she never wanted to talk to me again. Daddy's little girl till the end." Julia said finishing her story.

**KENSI...**

**THE HOUSE OF MEGAN STEVENS...**

Kensi watched as Megan hit a button ending the phone call and dropping the phone in the chair beside her.

"You know more about you dad then you're telling me, don't you?" Kensi accused.

Megan stared at her and then grabbed a gun. She shot a Kensi, but missed by inches, because Kensi had already ducked behind a wall. Megan hid herself behind the armchair, but Kensi managed to hit her in the chest when Megan stood up to shoot again.

Kensi then grabbed Megan's phone and left the body in the house.

**A LITTLE BIT LATER...**

**THE HOUSE OF MEGAN STEVENS...**

"Kensi said she was gonna come back after she talked to Megan Stevens." Marty said as Sam's phone started to ring.

"But instead, they traded shots and Kensi killed her in self-defense?" Callen inquired as Sam looked at hi phone, at the women on the floor and back at his phone.

"Maybe Kensi fled because this isn't the real Megan Stevens. This whole setup was a trap." Sam said and showed the picture of his phone first to Marty and then to Callen.

"So Clairmont must have assumed that Kensi found out about Brad Stevens and his connection to her father," Marty suggested, as Callen looked to be thinking hard and Sam gave a sigh.

"She could've killed Kensi the moment she opened that door. Instead, she invited her in." Sam said.

"Sam..."

Callen inquired as he looked outside toward the chest on the deck, before heading outside to open.

Callen opened the chest and they saw a woman tied up inside with a gunshot to the head.

"...Meet the real Megan Stevens." Callen finished as he held the lid open.

"Hands bound, shot in the head. She was questioned and then executed." Sam stated.

"LAPD said someone searched the place. Clairmont's looking for something. Megan didn't help him find it." Callen stated.

"Searched Kensi and Marty's house to," Sam said as Callen's phone rang.

"So is this guy in town to kill people or win a scavenger hunt?" Marty asked.

"Go ahead, Nell." Callen said putting his phone on speaker.

"I've identified the woman posing as Megan Stevens. Her name is Anya Fournier. She's a Corsican trained operative who's on payroll at Downrange Partner's." Came Nell's voice over the speaker.

"That's the same Military contractor that employed Clairmont after he allegedly died in 2006." Sam said.

"He's brought a whole team..."

Callen stated.

"...Nell, any way of telling what we're up against here?" Callen asked.

"Oh, I'm on it." Nell told them and then the call was disconnected.

"Anybody else wondering what the world's deadliest New Kid on the Block fan is doing right about now," Marty asked worried about Kensi.

**KENSI...**

Kensi entered a bathroom near the beach, panting and she grunted softly. She put the phone on the sink and leaned against it...looking at herself in the mirror above the sink.

Her chest was hurting and she hesitated before grabbing the phone she had taken from Megan and dialing a number she knew by heart.

She just needed to hear his voice, so she would have the strength to finish what she had to do.

She was beginning to wonder if she would be alive at the end of the day...if she would be going to home to Marty, Meg and Monty.

"This is Deeks...Kensi? Kensi, is that you? Are you okay? Kensi, talk to me. Kensi," She heard Marty say and could hear the concern in his voice, but it was as though she had lost her own voice.

Kensi just shook her head and in the end hung up without a word. She had let him know that she was alive...but she was far from okay.

Kensi then dialed Peter Clairmont's number, listening to the line ring.

"I guess you really are Donny's little girl. He wouldn't give up either..."

Kensi sunk to the ground a little as she listened.

"...Until I beat him to death with my bare hands. You really think you're better than he is? There's only one way to find out." Clairmont taunted her.

"You don't know me, Clairmont." Kensi stated.

"Staying alone is the only way to guarantee you'll be the one that kills me in the end." Clairmont told her.

"This ends today." Kensi informed him. "I'll be waiting." Clairmont said and Kensi disconnected the call.


	8. Blye, K Part 2 Chapter 4

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WE'RE A FAMILY...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' This story picks up a few months later in January...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The episodes of Blye, K parts 1 & 2, will take up maybe the next six chapters and then I will move on from there. **

**CHAPTER 8: BLYE, K.**

**PART 2: CHAPTER 4...**

**MARTY...**

**OPS CENTER...**

"Brad Stevens was targeted in 1997. We still don't know why. A week later, Clairmont kills Kensi's father." Callen said. "But nine years pass by; Kensi joins NCIS, starts asking questions. Clairmont realizes his past is catching up with him, fakes his own death." Sam said.

"And it worked until he heard Kensi was questioning guys from his old unit. Starts killing them off," Marty added.

"Where dose Assistant Director Granger fit into all of this?" Eric asked.

"At a certain point, it became personal for him, too." Callen said turning away from the big screen.

"So I just got off the phone with a retired newspaper editor. One of his reporters: none other than Brad Stevens. And guess what?" Nell asked as she walked into OPs.

"The story he was working on when he died wasn't really about the international aid in Haiti." Sam guessed.

"It was about Peter Clairmont. In 1997, Clairmont's got drunk at a bar and in Port-au-Prince, he killed a civilian." Nell said.

"Stevens puts that story out, Clairmont's cover's blown." Callen said as the pieces began to fall into place.

"He would have lost his command and got put in prison." Sam said.

"Stevens died, story was never published." Nell said.

"We've got to tell Granger." Callen told everyone.

"He's with Hetty. Megan Stevens kept a safety deposit box; they're arranging for a warrant." Eric replied.

**KENSI...**

**AT JULIA FELDMAN'S HOUSE...**

After picking the lock, Kensi entered the house with her gun in her hand. She couldn't help opening the door to a bookcase and looking at the pictures, horse toys and everything that reminded her of her childhood.

Kensi grabbed the phone and dialed the number for OPs. She put it on the desk after the line started to ring and moved further into the house to search for Clairmont.

Knowing Callen, Sam and Marty would be there eventually be there to back her up.

**MARTY...**

**OPS CENTER...**

"Uh, guys, there's a call coming in on the secure line. It's originating from Julia Feldman's house. Hello...It's an open line. That's weird. Her mother's still back at the boatshed." Eric said.

"Kensi," Callen said. "She'd know Clairmont would have the place under surveillance." Sam added.

"If Clairmont lured her to the house, he's gonna have her trapped." Marty said trying not to let them know how worried he was.

"No, it's Kensi luring Clairmont there. He's the one who's gonna be trapped. She's gonna kill him." Callen stated.

**KENSI...**

**JULIA'S HOUSE...**

Kensi continued to carefully search her mother's house.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't turn up. I told my team to stay outside. You really want to know the truth about your father? Donny lost sight of his mission. Forgot he was a Marine," Clairmont said as his voice drifted through the house.

Kensi followed the sound of Clairmont's voice and started up the stairs.

"My father devoted his life to serving this country." Kensi said.

"Wrong! Brad Stevens was a threat to this country. A threat to our unit, Donny didn't agree; dumb son of a bitch never saw it coming. As he laid there bleeding out, he tried to convince me he had evidence, one day it'd all come out." Clairmont responded and Kensi could feel her blood boiling as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Is that what you've spent the past 15 years looking for? Evidence," Kensi asked as she continued to look for him.

**OUTSIDE JULIA FELDMAN'S HOUSE...**

**MARTY...**

Callen parked the black Mercedes in front of the house. And Granger stopped behind him.

Marty, Sam and Callen stared at Granger.

"What are you gawking at?" Granger asked as he walked up to them. "It's just been a long time since you've been operational...sir." Callen said.

"I lost Clairmont once. I'm not letting it happen again. What are we up against?" Garnger asked.

"Clairmont's team, as many as four shooters," Sam reported. "Good thing I showed up, then." Granger said. "Stick with me, cowboy." Marty told him as they headed close to the garden.

"Federal Agents, Drop your weapons!" Callen ordered and the answer to Callen's order was the start of a shootout.

**KENSI...**

**INSIDE THE HOUSE...**

Clarimont came out of his hiding place behind a French window and knocked Kensi to the ground, both of them grunting as they hit the ground.

He put his hands around her throat trying to strangle her and Kensi fought.

He then punched her in the face, she groaned as he pulled out his gun, but she kicked him and he fell down on his back.

Both of them stood up and began to fight, Clairmont pulled a blade and slashed Kensi's shoulder, she groaned.

**MARTY...**

**OUTSIDE...**

Callen, Sam, Granger and Marty faced Clairmont's team.

Sam killed one and Callen shoots another.

**KENSI...**

**INSIDE THE HOUSE...**

Kensi was hit once again; she grabbed a piece of broken glass and used it like a blade. Clairmont groaned when she slashed his hand.

She managed to take the knife from him and stuck him three times. Clairmont groaned on all fours and she kicked him. Clairmont then fell backwards down the stairs bleeding and groaning, he leaned against the wall after he stopped.

Kensi came slowly closer to Clairmont and feeling blood boil more with each step...the feeling of killing him running through her mind.

"Your father and I were friends once. Brad Stevens was just a difference of opinion. Otherwise we were the same." Clairmont told her, as Kensi slowly made her way down the stairs looking ready to murder him.

"My father was a United States Marine. You're a killer who just happened to pass through." Kensi said.

"Kensi," Marty yelled getting Kensi attention.

Just after Marty called her name, him, Granger, Sam and Callen came into view.

Kensi glanced at Clairmont...

"There's plenty of time to save him. But I wouldn't do it." Kensi said as walked past him and the rest of the way down the stairs.

Kensi looked back when there was a gunshot. She was surprised and the others looked to be a little taken aback as well.

Granger had shot Clairmont to save her.

She was grateful the whole thing was over and could tell everyone else was as well.

**KENSI...**

**NCIS...**

**THE ARMORY...**

Kensi walked into the Armory to talk to Hetty and Granger, hoping to get the rest of the answers she knew.

"So how does it feel?" Hetty asked her. "Feels like any other day." Kensi replied.

"Ah," Was Hetty's only response and Kensi turned her attention to Granger.

"Why did you come back to Los Angeles?" Kensi asked him. "Because it's my job," Granger told her.

"No, that's not what I meant. Why did you care?" Kensi asked. And Granger exchanged a glance with Hetty.

Hetty nodded and Granger turned on an audio cassette player.

_***THE TAPE...**_

_**"This is Brad Stevens." Brad said. "Your life is in danger because of a story you've been working on. It's about Peter Clairmont." Came Don Blye's voice.**_

_**"Who is this?" Brad asked. "You don't need to know. Believe me when I say you need to drop everything and disappear now." Don's voice said. ***_

Granger stopped the tape.

"My dad tried to save him. This is the evidence that Clairmont was searching for." Kensi said with realization.

Granger held a finger, before pressing play again.

_***THE TAPE...**_

_**"Let's say I believe you. How would I disappear?" Brad asked. "Look up a man in DC. His name is Owen Granger. He won't know why you're calling, but tell him what I've said. Granger's a friend. The only person I trust anymore." Don said. ***_

Granger stopped the tape again and Kensi thought of the words...

'The only one I trust'

Remembering earlier that day when she had told Marty he was the only one she trusted.

"Stevens didn't get to me in time. Clairmont killed him the day after your dad made that call. I didn't know your father tried to warn Stevens until Hetty played this tape for me..."

Granger picked a notebook off the table, and then held it out to Kensi.

"...And this was your father's sniper journal. He wanted you to have it." Ganger said and Kensi gave a heavy sigh.

"I don't really know what to say." Kensi confessed.

"Well, there's no hurry. I just heard from Director Vance. He likes the work I've been doing out here, so...looks like you'll be seeing more of me." Grangers said.

"Thank you." Kensi said, before she turned to leave the Armory.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Kensi entered the Bullpen with a smile on her face and her father's sniper journal in her hands.

Callen and Sam were grabbing their gear, as Marty leaned against one of the desk.

"Welcome back." Callen said. "How does it feel?" Sam inquired.

"People keep asking me that." Kensi said and Sam chuckled. "That tends to happen when they care about you." Callen told her.

"Well, I guess I know things will never be the same for me and...It's strange." Kensi admitted.

"It's also a good thing." Sam told her with a smile and Kensi smiled back.

It was not long after that Sam and Callen left, leaving just her and Marty.

"I owe you an apology. There's a lot I haven't told you." Kensi said as she walked closer to Marty.

"I'll settle for a beer when we have a chance and spending the rest of my life with you..."

Marty joked with a smile and Kensi chuckled as she smiled back at him...

"...I just dropped your mom off at home. You nervous," Marty asked.

"I cut her out of my life, and I never gave her a changer to explain herself. I don't know how to apologize for that." Kensi admitted.

"I don't think she wants an apology. I just think she wants her daughter back. I guess I better go pick Meg up from Cassie's house. I'll see you when you get home later. I love you." Marty said as he closed the distance and gave her a peck on the lips before leaving.

Kensi gathered her things and then headed out the door, deciding to head to the beach to read her father's sniper journal before heading to see her mother.

**THE BEACH...**

The sun was setting over the ocean as Kensi sat on the beach, she opened her father's journal and the first thing she noticed was a photo of the two of them.

Then she began to read.

_June 6, 1996_

_Dear Kensi, my darling daughter:_

_Standard operating procedure forbids me from telling you where I am right now. I wish I knew where you were. I wish I we could have been there together. Who knows? Maybe one day, we will._

Kensi smiled as she turned the page.

_September 2, 1996_

_I find myself wondering what kind of woman you'll become one day. What will you look like? Who will you be? _

Kensi turned the page again and continued to read.

_September 21, 1996_

_Promise me you'll always remember this:_

_No matter how far away I am. My home is wherever you are, baby girl. Wherever you are..._

Kensi felt tears in her eyes as she closed the journal with a smile, then looking out toward the ocean, she closed her eyes and then opened them looking out as the sun sunk lower in the sky.

**THE HOUSE OF JULIA FELDMAN...**

Kensi reached the front door, turned to leave and turned back hesitating, before she finally rung the bell.

The door opened quickly and for the first time in fifteen years Kensi stood face to face with her mother.

She stared at her mother as her mother stared back at her.

"Federal agent, huh," Julia asked and Kensi nodded. "Yeah, it's been a really long day, mom. But I made it." Kensi replied with a smile.

Her mother came closer and put her arms around Kensi in a hug.

"Honey," Was all Julia said.

"I'm sorry..." Kensi told her mother as they hugged.

Kensi had fought for so long to stay strong, but now she started to sob.

"Do you want to come inside?" Her mother asked. "Yeah," Kensi told her as her mother stepped back and they entered the house together.


	9. Catching Up

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WE'RE A FAMILY...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' This story picks up a few months later in January...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The episodes of Blye, K parts 1 & 2, will take up maybe the next six chapters and then I will move on from there. **

**CHAPTER 9: CATCHING UP...**

**MARTY...**

After work Marty had called Cassie to tell her he would be there to get Meg as soon as he could, but there was something he had to do first.

After making the phone call to Cassie, Marty had gone home to clean and then left again to pick up Meg and Monty from Cassie's house.

**MARTY & KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**DINNER TIME...**

"You need to eat something, Princess." Marty said, but Meg shook her head. "No, I want mama!" Meg yelled again and Marty let out a sigh.

"I know you do, but I already told you that mommy is visiting Nana Julia tonight. You know how we have days for just the two of us?" Marty asked. "Uh-huh," Meg replied her eyes meeting his.

"Well, your mommy needed some time with just her and her mom tonight." Marty told her, the same thing he had been telling her since he picked her and Meg started asking where Kensi was.

"When mama come home?" Meg asked. "She will be home later, but right now you need to eat." Marty told her and Meg shook her head. "I want mama." Meg said again with a pout.

Marty was almost tempted to give in, but knew that Kensi needed time with her mother tonight.

Meg's pout than turned into a full blown three-year-old temper tantrum that would not stop,

Marty tried everything, but nothing was working, though he had been determined not to call Kensi...

**KENSI...**

**JULIA'S HOUSE...**

After inviting Kensi in the two of them had gone to the kitchen to get some coffee, and then made their way to the living room.

Now they sat just talking and the subject of Meg and Marty had come up...

When Julia told Kensi about meeting Meg and Marty, telling her about Marty saying he was her work partner.

Kensi was in the process of explaining that Marty probably thought Kensi would want to tell her mother when her phone buzzed.

Kensi pulled out her phone and looked at the screen seeing it was from Marty.

"Is something wrong?" Julia asked. "No, it's just Marty..." Kensi said and seemed unsure if she should answer it or not.

"Go ahead and answer, I'll go get some ice cream." Julia said with a smile and Kensi looked at her. "Are you sure?" Kensi asked. "Yes, it could have something to do with, Meg." Julia said and headed back to the kitchen.

Kensi hit the button to answer the phone.

"Kensi...Marty, is Meg okay...put her on the phone..."

Kensi and waited until Meg came on the phone.

"I hear you're giving daddy trouble...the two of us can do something together tomorrow, but I need you to be good for daddy right now...I'll be home later...all right, put daddy back on..." Kensi told Meg.

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

**MARTY & MEG...**

"Thanks, for talking to her, Kens. I wasn't going to call you, but...I wasn't sure what else to do...no we'll be okay until you get home...I'll see you later.." Marty said and finally hung up, looking at Meg who continued to pick at her food.

**JULIA'S HOSUE...**

**THE KITCHEN...**

After hanging up Kensi found her mother still in the kitchen.

"Mom," Kensi asked as she walked into the kitchen to find her mother looking out the window and then Julia turned to face her.

"Is everything okay?" Julia asked. "Yeah, Meg was just a little upset because I wasn't there tonight when Marty picked her up from the babysitter's house." Kensi replied.

"If you need to go home...we can catch up another night." Julia suggested. "No, I talked to Meg and Marty said they would be okay until I got home." Kensi said.

**KENSI...**

**MARTY & KENSI' S HOUSE...**

**HOURS LATER...**

After walking into the house, Kensi set her stuff down and was greeted by Monty.

It was then she realized how quiet the house was...walking further she found Marty and Meg asleep on the couch with a blanket pulled over them.

Kensi smiled, before she took out her phone and snapped a quick picture waking up. Just after the picture was taken, Marty opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile.

"Hey, you're home." Marty said. "Yeah, I am. Why is Meg out here and not in her bed?" Kensi asked.

"She was determined to stay up until you got home, so I guess while I was trying to get her to sleep...I fell asleep to." Marty said with a yawn, but did not move from where he was. "Is Meg okay?" Kensi asked .

"I think she's has a little bit of a cold, but nothing we couldn't handle." Marty said with a groan as he tried to sit up without waking Meg up.

But Meg opened her eyes.

"Mama." Meg said as Kensi sat down beside Marty and when Meg moved onto Kensi's lap, Kensi sucked in her breath.

"You okay..."

Marty asked.

""...I told you that your mom would be here when you woke up in the morning."Marty told Meg.

"I'm fine, why didn't you tell me on the phone? If Meg is sick I don't want you to wait until I get home tell me, Marty." Kensi said. "Kensi I knew if I told you on the phone you would have put off seeing your mom and come straight home. I can handle our sick daughter and you know now, okay?" Marty asked hoping she would understand.

"No, Marty, it's not okay. You should have told me Meg was sick and let me decide for myself...my mom would have understood." Kensi said as she glanced at Meg to see that Meg's eyes were drooping.

"Daddy said that you were not feeling well earlier. Are you feeling better now?" Kensi asked and Meg nodded her head yes. "I think it was just mommy-itis right, Megling? You just wanted your mom?" Marty asked and Meg looked at him nodding her head yes once again.

"I think we need to get you to bed Princess." Marty said standing up and then reaching down to take Meg from Kensi.

"Mama!" Meg yelled reaching for Kensi as her eyes filled with tears. "It's okay, Meg. How about you let daddy carry you to bed and I'll walk right beside you?" Kensi suggested.

Kensi got up and the three walked down the hall to Meg's room, where Marty put Meg in her bed.

"Good night, Meg." Marty said giving her a kiss and then Kensi sat down on the bed to tuck Meg in. "If you go to sleep now, we'll have a family night tomorrow, okay?" Kensi asked and Meg let out a yawn.

Meg fought to keep her eyes open a little longer, but in the end Meg closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.


	10. A Confession

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**WE'RE A FAMILY...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Sequel to 'WHAT IF THEY MET BEFORE' This story picks up a few months later in January...**

**CHAPTER 10: A CONFESSION...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Now Kensi and Marty were sitting in the living room with the TV on, but lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Kensi let out a yawn and Marty looked at her with a smile.

"Tired, Kens?" Marty questioned. "No..." Kensi started, but another yawn escaped before she could even finish what she was saying.

"I think you are tired and it's been a long, hard day for all of us. Come on, let's go get some sleep." Marty said and started to get up.

"At the park when Harris was shot, I heard you yell my name...but I had to go. I-I called you from a bathroom after leaving Megan Steven's house...I just needed to hear your voice at least one more time, in case I didn't make it home." Kensi confessed as she felt the tears in her eyes and by this time Marty was sitting back down on the couch beside her.

"Kens, I figured it was you on the phone, but why didn't you say anything?" Marty asked.

"Because I couldn't, it was like I had lost my voice. Just hearing your voice gave me the strength to finish things with Clairmont. I knew you would keep our daughter safe no matter what happened to me, but I couldn't let Clairmont get away and possibly come after Meg, you, my mom or anyone else I care about." Kensi replied and Marty reached up to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"It's okay now, Princess. The important thing is that we made it through and you reconnected with your mom." Marty told her, before leaning over and pressing his lips to her lightly and then pulling back to lean his forehead against hers.

"I didn't mean to worry you at the park or after, it was just something I had to do." Kensi told him. "You don't have to do everything alone anymore, Kensi, because you're not alone. I will be there to watch your back no matter what. Remember what I once told you?

'I'll be there every step of the way...even if you don't see me.'

I meant that, Kens." Marty told her and Kensi gave a slight smile, before letting out another yawn. "I guess we should check on, Meg and get to bed." Kensi told him.

"Ah, so you are tired or was that a yawn because I was boring you?" Marty joked as he got up and Kensi laughed. "No, it's been a long day." Kensi shot back at him, as she too got up and they made their way toward Meg's room.

**MARTY & KENSI'S ROOM...**

**0200 HOURS...**

Kensi woke up with her ribs hurting and tried not to let out a groan of pain. As quietly as she could she slipped out of bed, headed for the bathroom to get some ibuprofen and a glass of water.

Ten minutes later she gingerly got back in bed and was about to try to go back to sleep when...

"Hey, you okay?" Marty asked from beside her and Kensi looked at him to realize he had noticed when she got up.

"Yeah, I-I'm good." Kensi lied and tried to smile even though he couldn't see her face in the dark Marty could tell by her voice that she was lying to him.

"Don't lie to me, Fern. I know about you ribs...remember? I was the one that told you that you had a cracked rib." Marty reminded her. "Then why did you even ask if I was okay?" Kensi asked and Marty shrugged.

"I know what it's like to try and sleep when you're in pain. Did you even stop at the hospital on the way home to have your ribs looked at?" Marty asked and at first Kensi didn't answer.

"No..." Kensi admitted at last. "Whoa, wait. You had a rib that I told you was more then likely cracked and you didn't even go to the hospital?" Marty asked.

"I just wantred to get home to you and Meg...so I focused on that and tried not to think of the pain." Kensi explained.

"You can't do that, Kensi, you need to think about when you're hurt and take care of yourself." Marty told her with a sigh as he felt in around for her hand taking it in his own.

"Marty, I'm not dying...I'm good, really." Kensi insisted. "I know, but tomorrow we're taking you to get checked out." Marty told her.

"Marty..." Kensi began. "No, don't argue. I told you that it was probably just a cracked rib, but you need x-rays to make sure there is nothing more serious." Marty insisted. "Fine, but it will have to be on the way to work after we drop Meg off at Cassie's." Kensi said with a sigh.

"Okay..." Marty said and leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips before laying his head back on his pillow.

**MARTY & KENSI'S ROOM...**

"Mommy-itis," Kensi asked as she started to get undressed and Marty wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Yup, she needed to know you were okay and wouldn't believe me until she saw you for herself." Marty said with his chin on her shoulder.

As Kensi turned around in his arms and Marty lifted his chin off her shoulder, now they were standing face to face.

"She shouldn't have to worry about us, Marty. I know a good part of it is because of our jobs, but she's 3-years-old and no child should have to worry about if their parents are coming home or not. Sometimes I don't know if this line of work is important to me anymore...Meg is more important." Kensi said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I understand. But we're a team out in the field and at home. If we keep working together the way we have, we can try our hardest to get home to, Meg. Yes, we get injured in the line of duty...but we're still alive and taking care of our daughter." Marty said tucking a fallen piece of hair behind Kensi's ear.

"There could be a day though where one of us does not come home, how would we ever explain that to her, Marty?" Kensi asked as tears started to fall. "Neither one of us died today and all we can do is try our best to make sure it doesn't happen. I know that if I was seriously hurt and on the verge of dying...I would think of you and Meg. How much I want to come home to two and that would give me a reason to keep fighting. I will always fight to come home to you and Meg. I also know that as Meg's mom...you would fight to come home as well. Let's not think about 'if' one of us gets killed...let's just try not to let it happen, okay?" Marty asked and Kensi nodded as she let out a yawn.

It was not long after that Kensi and Marty finished getting ready for bed and lay down, with Kensi laying her head over Marty's heart.

Then with the sound of Marty's heart and him stroking her hair, Kensi could feel her eyes closing.

Marty looked at Kensi and realized she had fallen asleep and then it was not long after he felt his eyes closing as well.


End file.
